


Do céu, do mar e da tua alma: azul

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cores, M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, slightly urban fantasy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Raphael vivia num mundo feito de cores e medido pela escala de matizes que aprendera a dividir entre desbotadas e vivas.Bruno, para si, criou uma categoria à parte.





	Do céu, do mar e da tua alma: azul

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Paneleiro Secreto da Panelinha da Limonada no Facebook.   
> Meu sorteado foi o Gabriel, que me dá muitos vácuos, pediu coisas que eu achei difíceis e enfim. Eu tentei escrever a fanfic para você pelo menos umas quinze vezes, e no fim o que saiu foi esse plot, que tem referências que você vai entender agora e outras que você captar daqui a seis meses, quando vier visitar Belo Horizonte e conhecer todos esses cenários, espero, na vida real.   
> Na pior das hipóteses, espero que você goste da fanfic. Na melhor, espero que ela te deixe ainda mais ansioso para a sua viagem. 
> 
> A todos, boa leitura!

Raphael vivia num mundo feito de cores e medido pela escala de matizes que, conquanto inconsciente, aprendera a dividir entre desbotadas e vivas. A apatia estava no tédio, na rotina; a vivacidade estava no sentimento, na alegria, no contentamento, na raiva, na tristeza, na mentira, no tesão que fazia o corpo de todos os seus colegas, consigo presos naquele pequeno mundo de utopias, exalar mil tons de vermelho e magenta vivo e viciante como droga. E estava também nas pequenas pílulas que Lucas nunca dizia de onde vinham, mas que eram capazes de aquarelar a realidade em tons que nada significavam e lhe causavam um prazer intenso e doentio.

Desde os dez anos de idade, o internato era tudo o que Raphael conhecia; um mundo de pessoas iguais e, ao mesmo tempo, muito diferentes de si. Ali, aprendera o decoro, a responsabilidade social de seu  _ dom,  _ o fato de que era parte de uma minoria poderosa, capaz de matar, mas também capaz de ser punida de acordo com todos os seus crimes; aprendera o que significavam as cores e como elas pareciam rios fluidos de sentimento sob seus dedos curiosos. E também aprendera como ser tocado, como sentir prazer, como excluir alguém e ser excluído, como fazer amigos e inimigos. Só não aprendera como lidar com o  _ mundo;  _ e finalmente livre de seu período obrigatório de isolamento, podia dizer que nunca se sentira tão pequeno. Ou tão desorientado.

As ruas da cidade grande eram cheias de sons, de movimento. As pessoas iam para lá e para cá em um fluxo de formigas, sem destino definido, ocupadas demais com seus celulares e compromissos para desacelerarem o ritmo, mudarem, apenas pelo prazer da novidade, os seus fluxos diários  — para simplesmente ver. Os prédios altos rasgavam o céu, que sangrava na forma de precipitações sujas, inundações que destruíam casas, escorriam as encostas, e tudo o que restava eram notícias no jornal. A informação era tanta, mas tanta, que a sensação generalizada era a de anestesia. O mundo, antes uma paleta de cores, agora parecia desbotado, estranho, e Raphael não conseguia lidar com as dores de cabeça que, sem entender o motivo, faziam-no contorcer-se na cama sob o olhar de sua mãe, uma mulher sem cor, que há muito tempo perdera a capacidade de amá-lo.

— Tiram ele de mim pra essa merda de internato e me devolvem um menino doente e inútil  — reclamava ela, pelos cantos, enquanto pensava não estar sendo ouvida, e aqueles eram os únicos momentos onde o preto e o azul muito escuro se revolviam como redemoinhos pela casa.  — E se eu entrar na justiça ainda estou errada, mas que caralhos…

No internato, as rotinas eram definidas por agenda, e cada momento do dia tinha a sua devida atividade  — até mesmo o descanso tinha data e hora certa para acontecer. Não existia dor física ou grandes frustrações; ninguém pensava no futuro como nada mais do que um horizonte distante, tão tangível quanto aquelas pinturas paisagísticas que serviam de decoração para os corredores e quartos do grande prédio. Ali, os  _ dons  _ eram uma grande brincadeira na qual anéis de fogo e água dançavam no ar, e combinando suas habilidades, os alunos conseguiam trazer a chuva, o sol, o frio e o calor ao seu bel prazer; na qual alunos espiavam mentes para vender e espalhar segredos, formar casais e destruir reputações. No internato, tudo era  _ fácil. _

A vida real, porém, negava empregos para um jovem de dezoito anos que nada conhecia do mundo, e no bairro onde nascera e crescera, de repente as pessoas não queriam mais contato consigo. Em meio à apatia, os lampejos de preto lamacento eram o sinal de um medo coletivo, alimentado por boatos envolvendo bruxaria e manipulação mental. E à medida que as dores iam se tornando menos freqüentes, Raphael adaptando-se aos poucos à sensação de estar enxergando o mundo através de uma película empoeirada, maior se tornava a sua própria tristeza. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que o cinza acabaria por afogá-lo, e em vários momentos se pegava sentindo falta das pílulas de Lucas.

— Você precisa fazer alguma coisa  — dizia sua mãe, abertamente, enquanto mexia uma panela ou se estirava no sofá para ver TV, porque Raphael era o único assunto que lhe arrancava da boca as palavras em alto e bom som. Perguntas sobre o marido ou sobre porque não conseguia mais olhar o filho nos olhos encontravam, ao contrário, silêncios ou resmungos.  — Não pode passar o tempo todo deitado na sua cama sentindo pena de si mesmo. É hora de crescer, menino.

Não era como se Raphael não soubesse, porque sabia  — apenas não queria, porque algo lhe dizia que simplesmente não estava pronto. A realidade não esperava, porém. A inscrição no cursinho pré-Enem foi o ato de apaziguamento, realizado todo o tempo sob o arco-íris de seu estresse; a mão que segurava a caneta para assinar a inscrição tremia tanto quanto o manto de preto que ameaçava sufocá-lo. E então, entregues todos os papéis, estava matriculado para fazer um curso que nunca tinha desejado em prol de uma carreira de vida que não julgava correta para si, mas que talvez não seria das mais sofridas. Só esperava não acabar morrendo de apatia antes da hora.

O que não esperava, porém, no primeiro dia de aula, era dar de cara com o azul mais vivo que já tinha encontrado; a descarga de cor em meio ao resto desbotado foi tão súbita que chegou a machucar seus olhos. O menino desconhecido, com suas asas de cor e cabelos compridos, feitos de cinza, azul e violeta, olhou para si e sorriu num cumprimento polido, típico de desconhecidos que vão dividir o meio ambiente, e foi isso. Mas desde então, silenciosa e discretamente, com a freqüência de um viciado, Raphael passou a observá-lo  — o que foi a sua ruína. Ou a sua salvação.

 

>><<

 

A coisa engraçada sobre a educação ordinária era seu caráter exclusivista — enquanto proclamava-se global, capaz de ser útil para humanos e  _ abençoados,  _ focava-se unicamente nos primeiros. Era sobre suas intrigas que aprendiam, eram suas sociedades que analisavam, era a sua biologia que normalizavam, assim como era a sua ciência a norma e a definidora das aberrações e das regras. A presença dos  _ mutantes  _ era apenas tolerada sob um manto de inclusão, mas era fácil farejar o medo e o desprezo — ou, no caso de Raphael,  _ vê-los  _ em meio às cores apáticas e os sorrisos disfarçados.

Não podia dizer que estava surpreso — no internato, eram frequentemente alertados para aquele tipo de postura — mas também não conseguia passar por cima da chateação de mágoa. As indiretas mal disfarçadas sobre sua atitude de  _ roubar  _ vagas dos pobres humanos vinham de ouvidos surdos aos seus argumentos sobre a natureza relativamente inofensiva de seu próprio poder, que não o tornava mais inteligente que ninguém. Não era como se as cores fizessem de si um gênio de matemática ou lhe dessem uma super memória… 

Em vários momentos, desejava que pudesse fazer do seu dom uma informação secreta, guardada a sete chaves, mas levava-a estampada na pele, os pequenos alto-relevos ardendo sob o peso dos olhares. Até o mais desatento deles podia notar. Às vezes, sentia-se ameaçado, como se todos fossem se juntar contra ele a qualquer momento para cometer alguma violência — contra a qual pouco poderia fazer para se defender — às vezes sentia-se apenas isolado, como se o julgamento silencioso fosse uma espécie de cerca. Os traços laranja-escuro trançavam-se com fios de preto, circundando-lhe o pescoço tal qual um estrangulamento, e havia instantes onde o ar realmente lhe faltava, por ansiedade ou desconforto. Já não sabia.

Aqueles dos quais mais gostava eram justamente aqueles que o ignoravam ou simplesmente o tratavam normalmente — o que incluía o moço da aura azul viva, que não se aproximava de si, mas ainda assim oferecia-lhe um sorriso todas as vezes em que Raphael chegava na aula. Não era o ato mais amigável que recebia de seus colegas — alguns jogavam conversa fora consigo no intervalo, ofereciam-lhe um pedaço de lanche ou faziam perguntas inconvenientes sobre seu  _ dom  _ — mas, em razão de sua silenciosa admiração, tornava-se o mais significativo. 

Pouco sabia sobre o tal moço. Chamava-se Bruno, tinha uma relação próxima com duas meninas do cursinho e sua voz era uma das mais mansas que Raphael já ouvira na vida. Sempre que falava, parecia estar com sono, ou simplesmente tranquilo demais para se importar. Por isso, talvez, esperara que seus olhares passassem despercebidos; no fim, não eram nada mais do que olhares, e nada podiam fazer de mal. 

— Fico me perguntando se você vai me amaldiçoar em algum momento — disse Bruno certo dia, alcançando-o no caminho que Raphael fazia diariamente até o ponto de ônibus. — Qual é o seu poder, afinal? Olhar para alguém até a cabeça dele cair?

O vermelho queimou as bochechas de Raphael; não pela primeira vez, agradeceu ao fato de não poder corar. Ainda assim, contudo, encarou o outro nos olhos, respirando fundo para que as palavras não lhe fugissem como a dignidade:

— Não posso fazer isso, e se pudesse, não faria. Não é porque sou o que sou que necessariamente tenho que agir como um selvagem. Recebi uma boa educação e tento respeitar os limites das pessoas, sabe? — Interrompeu-se. — Desculpe. Vou tentar parar… de olhar.

O preto insinuou-se sobre o vermelho, fazendo recuar o azul tranquilo que Bruno levava consigo. E no meio da movimentada avenida Getúlio Vargas, com pessoas que andavam para lá e para cá à procura de lugares para almoçar, fizeram a cena de praticamente cessarem os passos enquanto se encaravam. 

— Desculpas peço eu, foi grosso da minha parte. Eu só queria puxar conversa, mas não sou muito bom com isso… Acho que deu para notar, né? Vamos começar de novo. — Estendeu a mão. — Finge que você não me conhece. Olá, tudo bem? Eu faço cursinho com você, me chamo Bruno. E você?

Ambos apertaram as mãos, riram, e suas cores lentamente se amalgamaram numa trégua policrômica e esquisita. Os olhares dos passantes pareciam julgar, com relapsos escuros comprovando o curto incômodo que sentiam com aquela cena incomum, mas Raphael conseguiu não prestar tanta atenção neles enquanto lentamente retomava o caminho com Bruno ao seu lado. Na esquina seguinte, onde devia virar para a esquerda, acabou virando para a direita, e resignou-se a um dia perdido de suas responsabilidades enquanto ambos subiam para a Praça da Liberdade juntos, os passos no ritmo certo para que a conversa seguisse tão fluida quanto os rios azuis que aos poucos o envolviam numa carícia tranquila e platônica.

Bruno tinha dezenove e, para pagar o cursinho, trabalhava às noites como caixa no bar de um amigo de seu tio. Era um lugar meio capenga, explicou rindo, do tipo que gente mais fresca talvez não entrasse, mas os bêbados às vezes deixavam gorjetas e ninguém o incomodava apesar de seus trejeitos um pouco afetados.  _ Um ou outro me chamam de bicha, às vezes, mas de resto…  _ Ele gostava de filmes da Marvel, mas confessou uma queda pela Mulher Maravilha, de cantoras pop, especialmente a Britney, ícone de sua infância, e de fazer contas. Era politizado, militante, articulado. Queria ser professor de Matemática. 

Ele também sorria com frequência, ainda que nem sempre o ato lhe alcançasse os olhos, e prestou atenção em tudo o que Raphael disse ainda que ele tivesse muito menos coisas interessantes para contar ao próprio respeito  Além do baralho, das séries que aos poucos descobria na Netflix, das pílulas de Lucas e das rinhas que os alunos organizavam ilegalmente no internato para se divertirem, das quais ele era um espectador assíduo, não sobrava tanto para contar. Dez anos de reclusão com certeza podiam alienar alguém; seus gostos eram datados, sua noção de mundo iludida e ele vivia se surpreendendo ao andar pela cidade em que nascera e crescera e descobrí-la totalmente diferente do que tinha na memória.

— Eles me liberavam para vir à BH uma vez por ano passar os natais com a minha família, mas isso é bem pouco tempo, né? Então tudo é esquisito. A própria Liberdade, por exemplo… — Gesticulou para o entorno da grama onde estavam sentados, fingindo que as formigas não tentavam comê-los vivos. — Não é assim que eu me lembro dela. Claro, está superbonita agora que restauraram, mas... Cadê os adolescentes enchendo a cara e fazendo bagunça? Eles pareciam muito mais legais quando eu tinha dez anos.

O cenário era, em relação às suas lembranças, bem distinto: pessoas passeando com cachorrinhos, crianças correndo para lá e para cá, um ou outro casal na grama apenas dormindo enquanto o tempo passava. Ali, o desbotar da cidade apressada parecia dar lugar a cores mais vivas, tons de branco, amarelo e verde que dançavam com a brisa e o respingar das fontes, mas mesmo a beleza do cenário não conseguia vencer o seu estranhamento.

— Não é nem uma hora da tarde, não vai ter pessoas enchendo a cara nesse horário, Raphael — disse Bruno, acompanhando o caminhar preguiçoso de uma formiga por seu braço até que, ao vê-la alcançar o ombro, a expulsou com um peteleco. — Mas elas ainda fazem isso. Não é tão diferente.

— Na verdade é tudo diferente? Tem museus aqui agora, e eu nunca fui em nenhum deles. Eu ainda lembro quando a cidade administrativa ficava por aqui, e agora eu nem sequer sei para onde ela foi…

Era para ser apenas uma reclamação; a oportunidade de falar e ser ouvido dava vazão a incômodos que Raphael mantinha apenas para si ou para os tweets ignorados que sempre publicava de tempos em tempos. A Bruno, porém, o desconhecimento dos museus parecia uma espécie de crime — de pé, coçou com uma mão os calombos na pele escura enquanto a outra lhe foi oferecida em um silencioso convite que Raphael não hesitou muito em aceitar. Não queria mesmo voltar para casa.

Os prédios que tinham parecido imponentes e assustadores para seus olhos de criança de repente se mostravam acessíveis, as portas abertas para passeios gratuitos e cheios de coisas interessantes para ver. No Museu da Gerdau, as histórias dos minérios se misturaram com aquelas que Raphael contava, o tom baixo, sobre suas visitas anteriores e sobre a experiência do pai, que trabalhara durante toda a vida como siderúrgico e tinha uma relação apaixonada com o próprio trabalho. O tatear dos quartzos e das ametistas misturava-se com o amarelo-vivo trazido pelos curiosos visitantes, e as horas que passavam do lado de fora não foram sentidas por ninguém. Quando saiu, Bruno prometendo levá-lo para o CCBB em seguida, o dia já tinha a iluminação fosca que precede a noite, e a cidade cobria-se de nuvens escuras, prometedoras daquelas tempestades que faziam o Rio Arruda borbulhar e afogar carros e pessoas.

— É… acho que vai miar. — Bruno suspirou, e além do franzir de sobrancelhas, não houve nada, nem mesmo um relance de negro em seu azul, que denunciasse a menor preocupação. — Eu moro perto do Minas Shopping e não quero ter que nadar para chegar em casa, então acho que vou embora. — Virou-se para Raphael, então, e aí sorria. — Te trago no CCBB amanhã se você puder, ok? Tem muita arte conceitual, vai ser ótimo!

A resposta que Raphael quis dar nunca chegou a ganhar forma, porque o 8106 escolheu aquele exato momento para se insinuar na esquina e, de repente encarnando um corredor olímpico, Bruno voou para alcançá-lo, deixando para trás aquele rastro pleno, colorido — e a sensação derrotada de que Raphael devia ter pedido o telefone ou o adicionado em alguma rede social. Pelo menos, na hipótese de todas as promessas serem mentiras, teria algo para olhar e relembrar a sensação de uma tarde livre de qualquer preocupação.

Bem, bem, bem. O mundo desbotava-se novamente. E tão calmamente quanto conseguiu em meio ao vazio repentino da cor, caminhou até o ponto de ônibus. 

 

>><<

 

Tal como a exposição de minérios, aquela se abria para o público num prédio bonito, com ares coloniais, escadarias cheias de arabescos e salas que remontavam a quartos de homens importante. As obras, por sua vez, tinham um quê de mistério, a beleza contida na falta de sentido ou num sentido que se construía a cada passo dado em frente, mas nada conseguia ser mais interessante do que as histórias que Bruno contava.

Daquela vez, falava da mãe, relacionando as obras aos comentários que ela gostava de fazer sobre a arte de gente branca e chique, e havia algo de engraçado no modo como Bruno tentava imitar tons de voz e também gestos para dar um tom de realidade aos seus causos, o azul parecendo crescer nos momentos onde ele se empolgava. Se pudesse, Raphael o ouviria o dia todo, mas às vezes Bruno se calava, olhando-o na expectativa de um caso próprio em troca daquele que acabara de contar, e não havia em si o desejo de negá-lo.

— Minha mãe é uma dessas mulheres que gosta de números e só tem tempo para eles. Ela começou de estagiária numa contadora e tem um tempinho que ela abriu uma contabilidade só para ela. Aí ela nunca tem tempo para essas coisas de arte; meu pai quem me levava nos lugares — disse, enquanto observava, quase hipnotizado, dois pêndulos girarem juntos sem nunca se cruzarem. — Eu gostava quando eu era criança. Hoje em dia eu percebo que é porque ele não gostava de passar muito tempo em casa com ela.

— Eles brigavam muito?

— Não, eles nunca brigavam! Mas eles também não conversavam tanto; durante o dia, era só o essencial. Quando me levaram pro internato, eles meio que descobriram que não conseguiam se suportar quando eu não estava em casa, e aí se divorciaram. Tem uns oito anos que eu não vejo a cara dele. 

Bruno o encarou por entre suas pálpebras cerradas. Então, sorriu.

— Eu te contei uma história legal e você tinha a obrigação de fazer o mesmo! Isso não é algo legal. Me fala sobre o internato. 

Raphael tinha a impressão de que muitas histórias sobre seu isolamento não eram necessariamente legais; mas fez um esforço. Reconstruiu o dia em que, durante o Natal com suas respectivas famílias, todos os garotos se comprometeram a roubar uma coisinha ou outra da ceia, de modo que, no Ano Novo, puderam fazer uma comemoração divertida para eles mesmos. Contou sobre as competições de escultura, as únicas de natureza  _ legal,  _ que aconteciam entre aqueles que tinham o dom sobre as coisas sólidas, e como um dos garotos teve a audácia de moldar um pênis de metal bem na frente dos olhos incrédulos da diretora. Contou sobre as fugas para o telhado, onde todos fumavam, faziam sexo ou simplesmente falavam da vida, e das gambiarras para recuperar o sinal de internet quando os administradores o cortavam por motivos de prova ou castigo. Falou das meninas, de quem costumava gostar por seu caráter inofensivo, e dos meninos, que serviam-lhe amizade e abuso em doses tão entrelaçadas que não conseguia diferenciá-las.

Falou durante todo o resto da visita à exposição, com pausas eventuais para que conseguissem apreciar uma ou outra obra mais interessante, e continuou falando enquanto desciam a João Pinheiro em direção ao Parque Municipal, onde se deitaram na grama e aí, apenas aí, o silêncio conseguiu prevalecer. Olhando para o céu azul onde as nuvens começavam a se acumular, Raphael refletiu que não quisera falar tanto; mas o azul de Bruno ainda estava ali, misturando-se com o cenário e com o sangue de suas veias de tal forma que não conseguiu se sentir culpado. Apenas respirou fundo. 

— Fazem essa coisa de ser  _ abençoado  _ parecer bem mais glamourosa do que realmente é, pelo visto — disse Bruno, separando pedrinhas no chão para fazê-las quicar na superfície do lago. — Pelo que a gente escuta, é um negócio que resolve vidas, igual ganhar na loteria ou algo assim.

— Para alguns é. Teve uma menina… Ela podia entender a terra, e saiu do internato com um super emprego numa dessas fazendas de soja lá em Goiás. A vida dela tá feita. Os que mexem com fogo costumam ser sondados pelos bombeiros, que vão pessoalmente lá na instituição chamá-los para fazer as provas, e a polícia fica de olho em alguns também. Só gente com habilidade inútil que nem a minha consegue ficar com o pior dos dois mundos. 

— Não parece inútil para mim.

Raphael pensou em perguntar a Bruno se ele realmente sabia do que se tratava seu poder, pensou em dizer as mil razões pelas quais não era grande coisa. No fim das contas, porém, apreciou o elogio, e não disse mais nada. As ondulações das pedrinhas na água, os arco-íris que vinham das crianças, que corriam para lá e para cá com suas emoções descontroladas, os ronronares dos gatos que passavam de vez em quando sob o alcance de seus dedos e o azul de Bruno eram muito mais interessantes do que chover nas verdades que já conhecia de cor.

Ali ficaram até começar a anoitecer, sem chuvas dessa vez, e não haviam sequer promessas para amparar Raphael. A avenida Afonso Pena estava lotada de luzes, despida de muitas cores que não o vermelho irritado dos trânsitos que não saíam do lugar, e na sua distração, quase atravessou o sinal fechado duas vezes. Sentiu-se frustrado de repente. Por que simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar? Vermelho, vermelho, vermelho...

Na mochila, as apostilas que negligenciava pelo segundo dia seguido pesavam uma tonelada. A calçada cheia o levou de encontro a uma dessas almas errantes, ocupadas com presenças fantasmagóricas e desconectadas do espaço-tempo, e o esbarrão não conseguiu doer mais que a raiva injetada viva como sangue, uma tsunami de cor em cima de um receptáculo cansado. Quis gritar, mas olhando para trás, o estranho já desaparecera entre as pessoas, o vermelho tão sobressalente na multidão que identificar o indivíduo era impossível. Só Bruno seguia azul, azul, azulinho, olhando apenas para frente, às vezes para o lado ao se certificar de que Raphael ainda estava lá, um passo atrás do outro. 

— Como você consegue? — Perguntou, sem se conter, quando chegaram ao ponto de ônibus, onde a vivacidade dos sentimentos primais dava de novo espaço ao desbotar estafado do cotidiano. 

— Consegue o quê?

— Não se abalar com nada.

— O que te faz pensar que eu não me abalo com nada?

— Eu… — A plateia curiosa fingia não escutar tudo, mas fazia-o; acuado, interrompeu-se. — Eu consigo  _ ver. _

Bruno franziu o cenho, e então entendeu, e então deu aqueles sorrisos misteriosos que não diz nada, mas também diz muita coisa, e foi um momento muito bonito apesar de todo o resto. O tipo de momento que Raphael iria relembrar mil vezes deitadinho na cama antes de dormir, olhando para a escuridão que nunca era de fato escura, porque as cores estavam sempre lá, acalentando-o e perseguindo nas mesmas malditas proporções.

— Um dia eu te conto. — Tirou do bolso o celular e estendeu-o em sua direção. —  Coloca seu contato aí que meu ônibus já está chegando. 

Raphael colocou o contato, mas amaldiçoou-se por não ter tomado a iniciativa. Sentiu-se escuro, escuro como um buraco negro; quando Bruno sorriu para si antes de entrar no ônibus, o azul fê-lo ter vontade de vomitar. E olhando nervosamente para o celular, esperou uma mensagem que chegou depois do que pareceram mil anos, mas foram apenas alguns minutos. 

 

>><<

 

Não via graça nas apostilas, porque se parasse para pensar, não sabia o que realmente desejava fazer. Além da sinestesia, lhe sobravam poucos talentos, e o clichê da Psicologia não o atraía muito. Não gostava de números, não gostava de textos; na mesma medida em que conseguia odiá-las, seu amor morava nas cores, e o que nelas podia ser sua sobrevivência? Cada momento em que se sentava sozinho em casa para fazer exercícios, sentia o sufocar do manto cinza como um estrangulamento — e no cursinho, apesar dos esforços de atenção, o conhecimento encontrava em si o muro dos hábitos forçados. Não entrava; o que aprendia, esquecia quase na mesma rapidez.

— Sua preocupação com a falta de talento me é ofensiva. Você pelo menos tem opção — disse Bruno no dia em que confessou a ele todas essas preocupações, o azul imperturbável agitando-se ao seu redor. — Sabe o que eu tenho que trabalhar para conseguir  _ sonhar  _ com o que você tem? 

Bruno tinha talento para dizer verdades; com o avançar daquela relação esquisita, feita de lanches divididos no cursinho, caminhadas até o ponto de ônibus e, de vez em quando, uma fugida ou outra para algum lugar legal de BH, Raphael descobriu esse fato com um bocado de mágoa e incômodo. Dificilmente o outro estava errado; dificilmente, também, conseguia praticar empatia o suficiente para entender a dimensão do isolamento na vida de alguém. Às vezes, quando levava aquelas puxadas de orelha, Raphael tinha vontade de brigar com ele, gritar para que entendesse; em outros momentos, sentia vontade de puxá-lo para um abraço, mas não dominava a arte do contato físico com seus iguais. Só nas meninas encontrava conforto bastante para ser carente. 

Sua mãe não lhe negaria um cafuné ou dois, se pedisse, mas ela também nunca se daria completa ao momento, a cabeça sempre focada em números, documentos, impostos e na imagem de um filho que se perdera há dez anos num internato isolado em Vespasiano. Não era a mesma coisa. As amigas com quem ainda tinha proximidade, Raphael só conseguia contatar por meio de redes sociais. De muitas formas, Bruno era tudo o que tinha — mas não queria fazer disso um pacto, ou uma obrigação, e não o dizia. Só aceitava calado as verdades que preferia não ouvir.

— Desculpa — dizia então Bruno, depois de o silêncio durar, o azul estendendo-se como uma ponte ou um convite à trégua. — Não quero diminuir o que você sente, é só que…

— Eu sei, eu sei. Eu tô reclamando de barriga cheia. 

As pessoas passavam pela praça da Savassi sempre com pressa, e nos dias de semana, Raphael até que lhes dava razão. As noites faziam do lugar algo belo, colorido, assim como os domingos, onde as fontes de água funcionavam e as pessoas passeavam com seus cachorrinhos para lá e para cá, mas não havia nada de novo para ver durante os horários comerciais. Além de Bruno, os únicos seres que exalavam alguma paz eram os moradores de rua, deitados dormindo sob a sombra de uma árvore, e durante um curto instante, Raphael os invejou. Sentiu-se mal então. Suspirou.

— Não, não, não é isso. Eu só acho que você tá mais preocupado em ficar triste do que procurar por algo que realmente seja a sua cara. Pare para pensar. 

Raphael parava — como parava! — mas talvez seu foco estivesse nas coisas erradas. Não tinha como saber. Naquele dia, pegou o ônibus se sentindo doente, com dores de cabeça e vontades estranhas de fazer vazar, pela dor, talvez, aquele preto que parecia consumir seus ossos. Quando Bruno mandou-lhe mensagens à noite, logo antes de pegar o serviço no bar, como sempre fazia, não lhe respondeu. Sozinho em casa — a mãe mergulhada em horas extras — descobriu que não conseguia mais pensar. Saiu pelo portão, e das paisagens que deslizaram pelas janelas do ônibus, pouco se lembrava. A estéril e viva Praça Sete, que à noite não era o mais frequentável dos recantos, foi pequena para seu desespero. No fim, não foi uma das pílulas de Lucas que venceu a barreira de seus lábios secos, mas o efeito foi o mesmo. Cores, cores, cores. Paz. E então arrependimento.

Eram duas da manhã quando chegou em casa. Junto ao violeta puro que lhe escorria dos olhos, vinha uma profunda desolação. A mãe, que dormia, não acordou com qualquer uma de suas movimentações na cozinha ou no banheiro, e o celular seguia sem outras mensagens além daquelas que Bruno mandara, ainda sem resposta, mais cedo. Raphael desconectara-se de si, mas o mundo continuara a girar. Foi dormir se sentindo muito pequeno. 

No dia seguinte, não saiu de casa para ir ao cursinho. 

No que veio logo depois, também não.

_ Você desistiu?  _ Perguntou Bruno pelo aplicativo de mensagens no terceiro dia, e Raphael forçou-se a respondê-lo que apenas não se sentia bem. Logo estaria de volta.  _ Vamos fazer alguma coisa legal quando você vier. Andar no Guanabara. Nadar de cueca na Lagoa da Pampulha, fazer carinho nas capivaras. Sei lá.  _

Mesmo à distância, era como se as palavras trouxessem para si um fantasma do azul que aprendera a odiar na mesma medida em que desejava e invejava. Sorriu, então chorou. E dormiu sentindo saudades.

 

>><<

 

Uma semana depois de ter desmaiado em delírio no chão da Praça Sete às nove da noite, Raphael voltou ao cursinho. Graças a Bruno, conseguira se orientar em meio ao conteúdo perdido, todos os devidos exercícios das apostilas feitos, e apesar de uma penca de olhares ter chovido sobre si quando entrou na sala, nada mais foi dito ou feito. Foi cumprimentado como de costume, dividiu como sempre os lanches no intervalo e teve o mesmo esforço para não viajar demais durante as maçantes explicações.

Então, enquanto caminhavam para o ponto de ônibus, em plena praça da Savassi, Bruno o abraçou. 

Foi um toque brusco, mas naquele momento, que durou apenas alguns segundos, mas se arrastou por horas no anacronismo de sua confusão, Raphael sentiu-se afogando da melhor maneira possível. Havia algo de tão doce em respirar o azul direto da fonte, em se deixar ser envolvido, em sentir o sangue nas veias e o formigar na pele e o cérebro ficar vazio, vazio, sem nenhuma outra preocupação além de desejar que aquele momento nunca, nunca, nunca acabasse.

— Senti saudades — disse Bruno então quando se separaram. E foi isso.

Naquele dia, pegaram um ônibus e foram à Pampulha. Era de longe um passeio ambicioso, porque ambos moravam longe para caralho e as coisas eram sempre caras, mas diante da imensidão das águas no ponto onde elas não tinham o péssimo hábito de feder, tudo valeu a pena. No supermercado, compraram guloseimas, e seguiram a orla em direção ao Parque Guanabara entre comentários sobre o cursinho e a última música que Ariana Grande lançara, da qual Bruno não podia se enganar sobre ter gostado.

Perto das Ruínas, nas quais uma moça com vestido de noiva e seu acompanhante eram fotografados por um profissional, passaram em frente ao portal de Iemanjá, e Raphael surpreendeu-se ao ver a estátua inteira, bonita, em contraste com a imagem torta que tinha na lembrança. Para admirá-la, interrompeu o passo, observando fascinado o jeito como o azul de Bruno incorporou-se à estrutura, suavizando-se num carinhoso misturar.

— Você não sabia que ela foi restaurada? 

— Não… Fazem tantos anos. — Desceu os degraus que o separavam do Portal da Memória e deslizou os dedos pelos padrões esculpidos no metal. — Você é da Umbanda. Ou do candomblé. 

— Umbanda. Como adivinhou?

— Dá para ver o quanto você a adora. — A Iemanjá de mármore duro pareceu encará-lo de volta, perigosa e bela, o branco azulado à sua volta tomando ares de mar revolto. — Esse monumento sempre teve uma energia muito forte. Mesmo quando eu era criança e não tinha a menor noção de que eu tinha um  _ dom,  _ eu me sentia atraído. É paz, mas é poder ao mesmo tempo. Calmaria e guerra.

Bruno, ao seu lado, pareceu considerar as palavras por um momento. 

— Como você pode simplesmente não perceber que tem uma habilidade diferente?

— Uai. Para mim, todo mundo via o mundo do mesmo jeito que eu via. Eu tinha uns nove quando percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada, e aí eu fui conversar com meus pais, e uma semana depois eu tava no internato. Foi bem rápido. 

— E como é que você  _ vê  _ o mundo, afinal?

Ambos se despediram do portal e seguiram caminho pela orla enquanto Raphael se empenhava na difícil tarefa de transformar a realidade em palavras. Cores — ele via cores. E assim o mundo se fazia paleta para uma empatia que ele nunca desejara, e assim ele era capaz de sorver os sentimentos dos outros como um veneno, e assim ele podia influenciar as pessoas, se assim quisesse, causando-lhes o ódio, a tristeza e a dor, com seus dedos de pintor e apenas um pouco de maldade. Podia narrar as ocasiões nas quais já o fizera; como transformara discussões em brigas, frustrações em tristezas, tristezas em apatias pelo simples fato de que podia fazê-lo.

— Não parece muito certo — disse Bruno, enfim, depois de um longo silêncio. Já faziam a curva na parte onde as águas cheiravam a esgoto, e a Igrejinha de São Francisco, assim como os gritos das crianças no Parque Guanabara, pareciam cada vez mais próximos. — Como eu poderia saber se você não está manipulando meus sentimentos nesse exato momento?

— Você não poderia. Não é ético, eu fui ensinado a não fazer isso, mas… Sua única alternativa é confiar no meu caráter.  

Pela primeira vez o azul inabalável pareceu revolver-se como mar bagunçado, espumando negro no atrito entre seus múltiplos fios, e quando Bruno não disse nada, Raphael pensou que talvez devesse ter mentido. Fervendo em vermelho-escuro, mordeu na ponta da língua as palavras que queriam sair e fez em silêncio o resto do caminho, um passo à frente do outro para não precisar vislumbrar-lhe o semblante ou os olhos. As cores já diziam o suficiente.

Perto do Guanabara, uma família de capivaras deitava-se na grama para tomar sol, os filhotinhos coçando-se uns aos outros para o deleite dos turistas — o que lhes garantia pedaços clandestinos de comida, e também algumas experiências fotográficas — mas não conseguiu apreciá-la. A calmaria do parque tinha pouco a oferecer para a densidade de seu estresse. 

— Fala logo o que você quer dizer — cuspiu enfim enquanto ambos esperavam azedos na fila para a roda gigante. — Ou eu vou embora.

— Porra, Raphael. Você não pode dizer que tem a capacidade de me controlar e esperar que eu me sinta contente com isso.

— Você tem toda a capacidade de pegar uma faca na sua casa, levá-la para o cursinho e me matar. Você também pode pegar uma pedra largada ali na orla da lagoa e mandá-la na minha cabeça. E nem por isso eu estou entrando em pânico.

— É diferente!

— Diferente como, afinal? 

— Você não é um humano normal!

Estrangular o azul com seu próprio vermelho não era algo que Raphael jamais sentira desejo de fazer, mas naquele momento, não conseguiu se controlar. Injetou sua raiva, fez explodirem as correntes carmesim e ali, no meio do parque, crianças começaram a discutir, casais começaram a brigar, todos os esbarrões rotineiros de repente eram motivos para xingamentos. Apenas Bruno resistiu ofegante, cercado por um púrpura lúgubre, e mesmo em meio à raiva que sentia, Raphael não conseguiu deixar de admirar sua força. Nunca conhecera espírito tão forte. 

— Sou uma aberração — disse — é isso que você quer dizer. Eu imaginava que você, que sempre fala sobre os preconceitos que as pessoas têm com você, sei lá… Que você fosse ser melhor. 

Não era a mesma coisa, foi a resposta de Bruno, a única articulada que ele aparentemente conseguia dar, e Raphael então falou. Falou sobre um internato onde estudavam pouco mais de cem crianças  _ abençoadas  _ em um estado cheio de gente que matava, roubava, estuprava, mas que ainda conseguia vê-los como uma grande ameaça. Falou sobre uma educação focada na figura mimada dos humanos, sobre como fora ensinado a agir, falar e pensar de formas a não incomodá-los em suas falsas ilusões de superioridade. Falou sobre todas as maneiras pelas quais fora condicionado a sentir culpa pela própria existência. Falou até que o parque inteiro estivesse ouvindo, até que o silêncio vermelho ecoasse sua voz, e Bruno, ainda púrpura, ainda ofegante, simplesmente o encarasse com tudo o que sua aura, sufocada, não conseguia dizer. Então foi embora.

Deu sorte, o 5106 passou exatamente no momento em que pisou no ponto e entrou, tentando manter a raiva sob controle, tentando neutralizar-se com um azul que já não se lembrava mais de como conjurar. Na Praça Sete, procurou outra daquelas malditas pílulas, porque não estava pensando direito, mas teve pelo menos a noção de chegar em casa para que o ácido da saliva a dissolvesse e seu corpo inteiro caísse na inércia.

Em pesadelos coloridos, achou que fosse morrer. Afogou-se nas cores, viu-se ser estrangulado, agredido, ameaçado, viu os olhos de Bruno e viu o azul lamacento engolí-lo até que nada sobrasse além do desespero. Não conseguia se ouvir gritar e nem o atingia a voz de sua mãe que, preocupada, tentava acordá-lo sem chances de sucesso. Foi o amanhecer que o trouxe à sanidade, e quando Beatriz o abraçou, derramando-se sobre si o rosa tão particular de seu amor depois de quase dez anos, Raphael sentiu que, dentro de sua alma, uma represa arco-íris acabara de se romper. Assustado, chorou naquele abrigo todas as suas cores. 

E decidiu nunca mais colocar uma das pílulas, de Lucas ou de caralho nenhum, na boca de novo. 

 

>><<

 

Uma semana depois, Raphael descobriu a maneira estranha pela qual profissionais de Psicologia conseguiam ser acrômicos, derramando sobre a doutora Helena o maremoto de suas dores, era de se prever algum incômodo, mas ela, em nenhum momento, demonstrou o menor traço de estresse. A limpidez de sua aura era o tipo de coisa que Raphael só podia almejar.

Estar ali fora uma vitória; o que sua mãe queria, na verdade, era mandá-lo para uma daquelas casas de recuperação para viciados em drogas, o tipo de isolamento para o qual ele não queria voltar nunca mais. A simples perspectiva de perder o recém-conquistado rosa da mãe, ou o azul sempre firme de Bruno escurecia-lhe os horizontes como um presságio de morte, e foi em chorosas argumentações que conseguiu se safar das políticas anti-drogas, mas não dos tratamentos psicológicos. A psiquiatra estava marcada para a semana seguinte; o estresse de suas expectativas era cinza tal as nuvens carregadas de chuva.

Nas aulas do cursinho o azul lhe sondava, procurando aberturas, mas a lembrança do púrpura escuro e do vermelho que espalhara-se pelo parque, transformando em desgraça, para tantas pessoas, uma tarde que era para ser de diversão o perseguia sem que Raphael conseguisse perdoá-lo — ou se perdoar. Tantas vezes tinha sido ensinado o que devia ou não fazer, como devia agir para não incomodar, para não ser uma ameaça, e descontroles daquela natureza eram coisas que deviam habitar unicamente os seus pesadelos. A realidade conseguia ser dura; sangrava o vermelho mais fúnebre, o preto mais denso, o cinza mais introspectivo.

Sua única certeza, com base na escuta límpida de Helena e de suas lágrimas manchadas, era que aquela trégua não devia partir de si. Não por orgulho, não pela razão; pela confiança implícita do ato. E assim, cercado pelas apostilas de estudos, pelas suas de repente compridas horas livres e do peso chumbo, dispôs-se a uma espera vacilante. Tinha pouca confiança na própria força, via o momento em que cederia como um horizonte inevitável.

BH, pela janela do ônibus, nunca parecera tão fria; as cores descascavam-se nas bordas e, por baixo, ficavam apenas presenças do que tinham sido algum dia. Voando pelas veias, o sangue se fazia tinta; no desenvolver de seus inúmeros tiques nervosos, que iam desde as mordidas na parte interna das bochechas ao roer das unhas, ele parecia vazar na sua tonalidade mais visceral, e o gosto férreo contra a língua era a prova de que a saudade tinha gosto, cor e substância. Ainda assim, tirando dos confins do inferno uma força que nem sabia ter, não se arrastou em implorações. Evitou o azul, manteve o foco, sustentou a espera.

Duas semanas depois, enquanto subia a Cristovão Colombo em direção ao baixo centro, com a ordem de ir ao Mercado Central comprar um queijo canastra, Bruno veio correndo e lhe alcançou. Juntos, mas sem se reconhecerem, caminharam lado a lado durante praticamente um quarteirão inteiro, e já se vislumbrava a Praça da Liberdade quando ele finalmente falou, o tom tão escuro quanto aquele azul carregado de orgulho e teimosia, mas também estendido como o propor de uma trégua. 

— Você está me evitando. 

Continuou olhando para a frente e não interrompeu seus passos.

— Não tenho porque evitar você — disse. — Mas também não tenho porque conversar contigo se, no fundo, você vai ficar se perguntando se estou ou não manipulando você para conseguir perdão. Não preciso disso. — E constatou, com alguma surpresa, que falava a verdade; sentiu-se, de repente, liberto e acuado em iguais medidas. — Nunca precisei. 

— Eu… eu senti medo. Você sabe dessa parte. Mas depois fiquei pensando se não estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa que as pessoas fazem quando atravessam a rua ou, sei lá, guardam o celular quando me vêem passar. E então eu fiquei me sentindo um merda. Porque eu sei o que é estar nesse lugar. — Hesitou. — Me desculpa por ter falado o que eu falei. Eu tenho uma reação defensiva com a minha liberdade, acho que me senti ameaçado, mas não justifica, porque eu acredito que você não faria isso comigo. 

Não respondeu de imediato, porque sonhara por dias e dias com aquela conversa, mas agora que acontecia, as palavras lhe faltavam. Entrando ambos na Bias Fortes, tentou ganhar tempo observando os grafites nas paredes, mas não havia como lhes admirar a cor, porque seu silêncio injetava no azul amarelo pálido de tal forma que sobrava um verde de aparência vomitada, cujo gosto e cheiro remetiam a putrefação. 

Virou-se para Bruno, encarou-o nos olhos lacrimosos, envolveu a mão dele entre as suas.

— Está tudo bem. Eu também fiz merda, também peço desculpas. Estamos quites. Só não fica ansioso, tudo bem? Seu azul é tão bonito… Às vezes é a única coisa colorida dessa cidade inteira. 

Tudo parecia resolvido, e ambos então retomaram o caminho, mas as cores ainda não pareciam adequadas; o silêncio se estendia como se as palavras tivessem desaprendido o seu nascer. Em pleno Mercado Central lotado pela proximidade do quinto dia útil, caminharam juntos, comparando preços de queijo canastra e provando degustações de cachaça, queijo, doces e confeitos entre toques e sorrisos que pareciam artificiais. A concentração de comércios, dinheiro e fascinação misturava dourado, marrom acobreado e verde num arranjo esquizofrênico, mas quando, num corredor dos tantos corredores estreitos e lotados, Bruno estendeu-lhe a mão para que não se separassem e Raphael a aceitou, ambos trocando um sorriso em meio à concentração de pessoas, o azul explodiu em prazer de tal forma que não havia nenhuma outra cor para se enxergar.

E ali, em meio ao cheiro de bosta animal, incenso, queijo forte, em meio aos gritos de  _ cachaça saborizada cachaça saborizada,  _ em meio às bugigangas de madeira e ao espírito de uma Minas tradicional já perdida, resgatada apenas por meio de resquícios — ali, dentro de um dos lugares que Raphael mais amava naquela BH inteira — percebeu que estava apaixonado. 

 

>><<

 

— Você não me disse que era viciado em drogas.

— Eu não sabia que eu era viciado em drogas, se te consola — disse Raphael, dando de ombros, enquanto cobria de ketchup suas batatas recém compradas no McDonalds e sorria para a comida. — Consegui me safar da psiquiatra, mas não da psicóloga, então acho que não é muito grave. Juro, eu sequer tinha uma noção real de que as pílulas eram  _ drogas.  _ Eu sabia que coisa boa não podia ser, mas drogas, sei lá, é um conceito tão abstrato. Parece algo que acontece só com os outros. — Suspirou. — Ninguém te conta sobre bad trips e overdoses. 

— Ninguém te conta sobre nada, né? — Bruno não comia, tinha começado uma dieta vegetariana fazia poucos dias e estava se mantendo fiel à sua promessa, apesar de ser visível o assomo das tentações; o cabo de guerra entre o vermelho vivo e o azul estava no mínimo divertido de assistir. — Muitos colegas amigos entraram nessa para valer e acho que só saem mortos... Se não por uso, por tráfico. Sei disso muito bem. 

Era naqueles momentos, onde tais verdades venciam o terreno da conversa como tiros de bala, que Raphael percebia o abismo que existia entre as realidades de ambos. No internato, e o disse em voz alta, aquelas coisas nunca chegavam; a única graça da pílula era o fato de que ela trazia cores, e mesmo falando daquilo na perspectiva de quem nunca mais colocaria drogas sintéticas na boca outra vez, sabia que também nunca seria capaz de se esquecer da sensação. Como uma cicatriz, levaria-a consigo pelo resto da vida. 

— Eu entendo. Também tenho as minhas cicatrizes — disse ele, enfim, e o tom era de quem não queria mais aquele assunto. — Só que são um pouco diferentes.

Raphael bem alimentado, Bruno nem tanto, mas resistindo com fé, foram andando em direção à Biblioteca Estadual. Com o meio do ano, entravam na reta final do cursinho, e a realização de simulados semanais se acumulava com os conteúdos que Raphael já não tinha capacidade de entender. A oportunidade de estudarem juntos, assim, servia tanto para salvá-lo do desentendimento quanto para dar-lhe a oportunidade de admirar Bruno sem assustá-lo; no final, saía se sentindo menos burro, e sua paixão saciava-se ainda que apenas um pouco.

Naquele dia, porém, a conversa do almoço ficou consigo tal uma coceira, e não conseguiu se concentrar muito bem. Bruno não o julgara como esperara ao contar sobre sua  _ bad trip,  _ mas coisas no terreno das palavras não ditas tinham o poder de incomodar Raphael, principalmente quando as cores, geralmente tão honestas, faziam-se tranca em defesa de particulares segredos. Curiosidade, chamavam; e Bruno, ainda que totalmente mundano, parecia conseguir lê-la em seus olhos, porque havia algo na curva dos lábios que denunciava pelo menos um traço de diversão.

A pergunta, porém, não vazou naquele dia. Nem no seguinte. Entre estudos, palpitações e a vontade cada vez mais crescente de afundar-se naquele azul, sorvê-lo diretamente dos lábios carnudinhos, Raphael às vezes se distraía, mas bastava olhar para as próprias marcas na pele e elas pareciam lembrá-lo do que sabia e do que não sabia. Também por isso, as detestava; irônico ter sido justamente a sua existência a dar-lhe o acesso à informação que tanto desejava.

— Sempre quis perguntar, mas nunca tive a oportunidade — disse Bruno enquanto desciam a pé para o Oiapoque debaixo daquele sol desgraçado em busca de um suporte ajustável de metal para smartphones.  _ Por incrível que pareça, minha avó é viciada em Netflix e pediu isso de aniversário; ela tá mais tecnológica que você, Raphael, dá para acreditar?  _ — O que são essas coisinhas? Parece coisa do Pantera Negra.

— Coisinhas? Pantera Negra?

Ele deslizou o dedo pela superfície de seu braço, onde as pequeninas protuberâncias destacavam-se em relevo na pele, e Raphael podia jurar que nunca estivera tão minimamente consciente de um toque em toda a sua vida. O vermelho trouxe um calor gostoso, um arrepio de adrenalina, o interromper do respirar, e o próprio azul de Bruno pareceu de repente mais quente por um instante. Ambos se entreolharam.

— São as marcas da  _ benção.  _ Ou da doença, a depender da perspectiva. Todos temos, mas porque minha pele é mais escura, elas se destacam. 

— E como raios você tem uma coisa dessas no corpo e não percebe que tem alguma coisa errada?

Elas apareciam na adolescência, explicou, e por isso os internatos convencionavam uma idade mínima de dez anos para aceitarem novos alunos. Raphael próprio, menino mirrado de nove anos, fora uma exceção motivada pela necessidade. Mas não era isso que interessava. Bruno tinha cicatrizes também, não tinha? Era o que tinha dito fazia dias. Logo feita a pergunta, mal pôde acreditar que ela atravessara seus lábios ansiosos, e arrependeu-se, mas o azul não se perturbou e os olhos de Bruno não se desviaram dos seus. Num gesto que parecia treinado, levantou a blusa, exibindo a pequena quelóide que lhe decorava a barriga gordinha.

— Às vezes — disse — você defende pessoas erradas apenas por amizade, e aí você quase morre. — Raphael estendeu a mão, querendo tocar, mas estavam parados em plena Olegário Maciel, e o sol estava forte, e era segunda-feira e  as pessoas estavam olhando. Não teve coragem. — Esse foi o único amigo que me rendeu uma facada, mas eu tive outros tão perdidos quanto, então você pode entender porque eu entrei em parafuso quando você me contou o que você pode fazer. Não preciso de outra amizade problemática, você sabe. — Sorriu, porém, de um jeito que fez o vermelho acariciar Raphael nos lugares mais intocados de seu corpo fresco e jovem. — Se bem que a gente está em um ponto onde eu acho que já não somos mais só amigos. Você não acha?

Raphael achava muitas coisas, mas não teve a chance de dizer nenhuma delas, e deixou-se ser arrastado para o Oiapoque com as palavras ainda fervendo na cabecinha confusa.  _ Posso ajudar?,  _ gritou uma moça na loja de capinhas de celular, seguido por um  _ posso ajudar?  _ do carinha da loja de bolsas, seguido por outro  _ posso ajudar?  _ vindo da lojinha de eletrônicos, mas nem mesmo o Oiapoque, em todo o seu som, movimento e psicodelia de tons de verde, laranja e amarelo  _ vivos,  _ artificiais como o neon, conseguiam desorientá-lo mais do que a doçura juvenil de sinais criptografados e sentimentos presos em entrelinhas. 

Todo o passeio se passou num borrão comprimido de tonalidades e tempo. Mais tarde, tentaria reconstruir aquele dia diante de Beatriz e sua alma esterilizada, mas os palpites que deu sobre suportes ajustáveis para smartphone não sobreviveram ao crivo da própria memória, e as palavras de Bruno, no liquidificador de uma percepção distorcida, tornaram-se uma única massa azul e sem muita consistência. Tudo de que se lembraria era o jeitinho como ele estava sorrindo, sempre, como se soubesse exatamente o que tinha acabado de fazer — e as palavras que proferiu enquanto se despediam, cada um na direção de seu respectivo ponto de ônibus:

— Eu vou ter uma folga do bar no fim de semana, e é a primeira vez em muito tempo que acontece. Acho que a gente devia fazer alguma coisa. Um barzinho? Eu gosto do Maletta, soube que tem um restaurante vegano por lá e alguns preços compensam. Vamos? — A Raphael, pobre Raphael, emudecido pelo azul, só sobrou concordar. Bruno sorriu contente. — Fechado. É um encontro. 

 

>><<

 

Ninguém explicara a Raphael, no internato, o que fazer quando se tem um  _ encontro  _ marcado com alguém — o que dizer? O que vestir? Como estilizar o cabelo? Uso de perfume? Essas coisas não vinham com manual, mas deviam, porque o carmesim escuro, quase negro, de sua ansiedade era visível até mesmo no outro lado do quarteirão; estava contaminando a rua inteira com o medo e a alegria de suas expectativas prestes a despencarem na queda livre. Não sabia, afinal, se Bruno realmente falara um encontro com sentido romântico ou se estavam apenas saindo como amigos. Na verdade, tendo passado a adolescência entre muros e montanhas, não tinha sequer experiências de  _ sair  _ para lhe ajudarem a saber como agir. Estava apenas torcendo para não estragar tudo.

Desceu na Augusto de Lima profusa, efervescente pela noite que desde às cinco e meia já se insinuava pelo horizonte, e passou um longo tempo apenas parado no ponto, observando os arco-íris dançarem contra as luzes amareladas dos postes. Adoraria poder fazer-se cor e, na sublimidade daquela beleza, tornar-se também coragem. Se era ele o empático sinestésico daquela estranha relação, porque não cabia a si tomar todas as iniciativas? Não havia mais do que poucos meses de diferença entre as idades sua e de Bruno, e ainda assim sentia-se infantil frente àquele homem que não era grande, mas parecia gigante, e sua maturidade feita de azul, traumas e coragem.

— Você tá atrasado — disse Bruno quando o viu chegar. Estava todo empacotado, porque a cidade sofria os efeitos de uma nova frente fria, mas com os cabelos chicoteando para lá e cá ao sabor do vento e o sorriso genuíno ao vê-lo chegar. Raphael o achou mais bonito do que nunca. — Mas você nunca se atrasa, então meu palpite é que você ficou do lado de fora criando coragem para entrar e perdeu a hora.

— Claro que não. — Sentou-se entre o amarelo-pálido, o preto e o vermelho escarlate e pegou o cardápio apenas para ter algo com o qual ocupar as mãos. — Tá querendo brincar de ser  _ abençoado  _ por acaso?

Bruno riu, mas não se deixou distrair; envolveu suas mãos trêmulas, frias e suadas entre as dele por um momento de silêncio, a calmaria vencendo aos poucos as tonalidade de seu pânico, e disse então, muito tranquilo:

— Não preciso enxergar cores mágicas para conhecer você. Respira, Raphael. Sou só eu. Você já me conhece. Hoje você só vai conhecer um pouco mais. O que pode dar errado?

Raphael podia listar pelo menos umas dez coisas — ao invés de dormir, passara a noite anterior inteira em conjecturas. Não disse nada, porém, porque não queria fazer parecer que estava torcendo contra algo que tanto desejara em silêncio e confusão; deixou suas mãos ali, no calorzinho das dele, até que finalmente chegasse a hora de fazerem seus pedidos, e então, como se o momento estranho e constrangedor do início nunca tivesse acontecido, se colocaram a conversar.

Falaram sobre as próprias mães, dividindo pela primeira vez informações sobre brigas, discussões e sobre amores que não precisavam ser  _ rosa  _ para serem visíveis; falaram de lanches veganos, bebidas alcóolicas — depois de alguma discussão, acabaram tomaram uma caipirinha forte juntos — redes sociais, memes — que Raphael não entendia muito bem, mas estava fazendo um esforço — séries, música, filmes. Bruno convidou-o para assistir Pantera Negra, porque era seu filme favorito, e em retribuição,  foi convidado a assistir (de novo) Para todos os garotos que já amei, o único filme da Netflix que Raphael tivera ânimo para assistir e gostara no fim. 

Era uma conversa como qualquer outra, na superfície; mas o azul de Bruno entrelaçava-se com o manso vermelho e tocava-lhe o rosto, os cabelos, num afago, e os olhos dele nunca deixavam os seus, e as pernas dele se enroscavam com as suas por debaixo da mesa, e ele alcançava-lhe com a mão o tempo todo, fosse segurando-lhe os dedos durante um raciocínio, fosse apenas deixando o contato ali, quente, vermelho, a cor voando por suas veias e fazendo o coração galopar dentro do peito. Igual, tudo tinha uma sensação completamente diferente. Já nem parecia mais tão errado ter esperanças. Só lhe faltavam as iniciativas.

Mais no fim da noite, depois que o efeito agudo do álcool passou, deixando a moleza típica de uma noite gostosa, pagaram a conta e saíram, matando hora na frente do Maletta enquanto acompanhavam, pelo aplicativo da prefeitura, os horários de seus respectivos ônibus. A magia das horas sem responsabilidade já começava a desvanecer, trazendo de volta as preocupações rotineiras de cursinho, simulado, trabalho, ENEM — cada vez mais próximo apesar do desejo ardente, e coletivo, de esticar o tempo. 

— Eu me sinto pronto — disse Bruno. — Quer dizer, ainda dá para aprender mais alguma coisa antes da prova, mas me sinto pronto. Decidi que quero fazer meu curso na UFMG.

— Por quê?

— Por que não querer? — Sorrindo, ele deu de ombros. — Além disso, é um lugar lindo. Você já foi lá?

Não, porque não fazia a menor ideia do que queria fazer ainda, e o aproximar do exame era como o apertar de uma forca; logo estaria sem ar, forçado a decisões rápidas e potencialmente comprometedoras. Sentiu um pouco de vergonha em dizê-lo em voz alta, porque levava o sermão de meses atrás ainda fresco na memória, mas Bruno não o admoestou dessa vez; tocou-lhe com carinho os cabelos curtos, aplicando-lhes um cafuné, enquanto contemplava sua imagem silenciosamente.

— Eu queria algo que fosse colorido… — continuou Raphael, porque a proximidade do toque o deixava nervoso, e o vermelho e o azul eram quase uma coisa só agora, entrelaçados no limite que os impedia de se misturarem completamente, e verborragir parecia com certeza a decisão mais inteligente. — Queria algo que eu pudesse usar meu talento, assim quem sabe eu passe a gostar mais dele, a achá-lo útil, mas parece que eu parei no tempo e pareço velho para absolutamente qualquer coisa que eu queira…

— Vamos na UFMG comigo, que tal? A gente pode fazer um piquenique, lá tem bastante espaço para isso, e você pode entrar nos prédios se você quiser. Talvez isso te dê ideias. Lá é muito bonito, então de tudo, vai valer o passeio.

O sim veio tanto porque queria quanto porque estavam naquela altura onde se Bruno o chamasse com o jeitinho para o inferno, Raphael iria feliz e contente. Estavam próximos, agora, muito próximos, e a respiração de Bruno contra sua boca foi condensação contra o ar gelado e azul sorvido direto da fonte no momento em que se beijaram, a mão gelada dele contra a sua pele, os corpos tão grudadinhos quanto permitiam as várias camadas de agasalhos que os separavam. 

De olhos fechados, Raphael não conseguia ver cores; durante um instante, sequer lembrou sua existência, e a escuridão foi o contraste perfeito para a imagem de uma Augusto de Lima tomada pelo azul morno, tão brilhante quanto os céus límpidos do inverno mineiro, tão tropical quanto a lembrança antiga que levava do mar, visto apenas uma vez em toda a sua vida, sobrevivente em si graças à pura saudade. Bruno fez do azul vermelho, púrpura, fez de si a imagem de um sorriso travesso que ofereceu enquanto se despedia, apressadinho porque o ônibus já vinha, com a promessa de que veriam o filme, e então depois iriam à UFMG juntos, e que as coisas podiam permanecer as mesmas, sim, mas bastava Raphael querer para que elas ficassem muito melhores.

E a Raphael, de novo naquilo que já se tornava um hábito, restou o chocado silêncio, o gostinho do azul ainda na língua e uma felicidade amarela, tão amarela que parecia o sol, a irradiar de si sem que tivesse controle. Sol e céu, apenas o poder do primeiro amor para trazer o dia mais cedo às avenidas cobertas pela noite e pelo mistério. 

 

>><<

 

Raphael gostou de Pantera Negra, mas provavelmente teria gostado mais se conhecesse todos os outros filmes que vieram antes — o que, bem, ele não fazia. Fora uma situação engraçada explicar para Bruno que conhecia praticamente nada do Universo Marvel nos cinemas (tinha alguns quadrinhos, mas percebera logo que eles não deviam ser levados tanto em consideração), o que prontamente lhe arranjara a ordem de passarem um final de semana juntinhos maratonando todos os vinte e tantos filmes. Não encontrando nada para reclamar, Raphael apenas aceitou.

A melhor parte, porém, foi descobrir mil maneiras diferentes pelas quais se pode beijar alguém. Deitados ambos na estreitinha cama de Bruno após o filme, um cobertor grosso a protegê-los do ar gelado, abraçaram-se e beijaram-se ao sabor da vontade, as mãos às vezes inventando de serem um pouco mais ousadas, às vezes indo pelos percursos mais platônicos, os olhares dizendo mil coisas ainda que ninguém proferisse uma palavra. Um ou outro gemido vermelho e azul como o fogo cismava de escapar, também, mas como se tudo fosse uma grande brincadeira, ambos os garotos apenas riam.

Na segunda-feira, arrumando-se mais do que o normal para ir ao cursinho sofrer com aulas de exatas, Raphael surrupiou um dos cobertores da mãe e deixou na mochila algumas coisinhas para servirem de lanche. Bruno recebeu-o com um sorriso ao vê-lo chegar, e nem teve vergonha de dar-lhe a mão na frente de todo mundo quando foram embora, mas a verdade é que ninguém pareceu surpreso. De tudo, surgiu um ou outro laranja-escuro, com o preto a fazer companhia, mas Raphael estava realmente feliz demais para se importar. 

Pegaram o 5102 e sentaram lado a lado, conversando sobre a aula, as mãos insistindo em se unirem sobre o colo de Bruno apenas pelo prazer do toque. Às vezes, quando se entreolhavam, vinha aquela vontade cretina de trocarem um beijo, e depois outro para garantir, mas o desbotar do ônibus não permitia grandes demonstrações de carinho sem que as atenções não fossem escravizadas e os perigos se insinuassem. Entre o revolver das cores e dos desejos, mantiveram-se quietos; o caminho nunca parecera antes tão longo.

As agonias, porém, foram esquecidas quando o ônibus parou dentro da Universidade e ambos desceram, caminhando por entre as ruas cercadas de árvores e os prédios de personalidade própria sem um destino específico ao qual chegar. E Bruno tinha razão, era tudo tão bonito. As árvores, a Praça de Serviços, na qual uma lona de circo se erguia e abrigava, em uma grande sombra, adormecidos, casais, amigos, os jardins de flores arroxeadas e os longos campos de grama verdinha, assentada, que pareciam convidar a um cochilo ou a um simples apreciar. Mais ao longe era tudo floresta, cortada em finos trajetos para as trilhas de bicicletas, e tão perto quanto era possível, os prédios convidavam ao entrar, ao conhecer, ao desbravar. Não fossem as cores opacas, denunciantes de um cansaço coletivo, perfeição teria sido a definição justa; mas nem os paraísos eram livres de suas cobras e venenos. Não se deixou abalar.

— Imaginei que você fosse gostar — disse Bruno, todo azul, sorrindo contente enquanto o conduzia para o que dizia ser um ótimo lugar para fazerem piqueniques. No trajeto, ia indicando os prédios e seus nomes, os quais tinha decorado graças às muitas excursões feitas ao campus durante o ensino médio. — É tudo tão bonito, né? Eu vou estudar ali… No ICEx. Não ri, eu sei que o trocadilho vem pronto. Ali é a reitoria… 

Raphael a viu no mesmo momento em que Bruno a apontava, ao longe, para si. Era difícil não ver, afinal; de todos os prédios no raio de sua visão, era com folga o mais colorido em todos os planos: o físico e o das sensações. Os grafites brigavam por espaço nas paredes com as pichações, havia um cheiro que misturava perdição e luta, suor e lágrimas e, pelos corredores, cores quentes e frias pareciam existir em simbiose, evitando-se ao mesmo tempo em que compartilhavam os mesmos espaços, agressividade e resignação no mesmo ciclo eterno de mover.

— Essa é a FAFICH, onde ficam as pessoas de humanas e as pessoas aprendem a fazer miçanga — explicou Bruno, observando carinhosamente a sua fascinação. — Tem uns grafites muito bonitos aqui. O meu favorito, se não me engano… 

Entraram pela porta principal, e como já o tinha feito na Praça de Serviços, Raphael logo identificou alguns de seus iguais. Não via tantos no mesmo ambiente desde que se formara no Internato, e a saudade púrpura fez mistura agridoce com o amarelo de sua fascinação, as mesmas cores que viu nos shorts das meninas e nos cartazes que, espalhados, convidavam a todos para serem parte da Atlética da Faculdade.

Viraram então para a direita e, caminhando por um minuto, pararam em frente a um enorme painel onde uma mulher indígena, pintada em toda a sua magnitude de detalhes, chorava uma única lágrima vermelha que abandonava o quadro e espalhava-se pelo chão negro do prédio. Ali, Raphael não soube o que queria fazer, porque aquelas decisões não eram simples para todo mundo, mas soube, com toda a certeza, onde queria estar.

— Eu quero estudar aqui — disse, sentindo o azul fluir  _ de si,  _ e a sensação era tão estranha, tão diferente para seu gênio de tons escuros e passionais, que sentiu uma estranha vontade de chorar. — Eu vou estudar aqui. 

Bruno abraçou-o com força, talvez lendo, daquele jeitinho tão particular, o que se passava na sua cabeça, e deu-lhe um beijo que terminou em riso sem que nenhum dos dois precisasse fazer nenhum esforço. 

— É assim que se fala!

Mais tarde, deitados sobre o cobertor na grama do bosque da Escola de Música, abraçaram-se e, em silêncio, observaram o céu. O dia estava seco, e as ventanias de agosto já se prenunciavam, mas o sol era morno e, ao longe, um homem e seu cachorro corriam juntos — tudo parecia em dinâmico equilíbrio. Como a vida real, talvez. Disse-o em voz alta, porque não havia razão para não fazê-lo, e Bruno abraçou-o com força, plantando um beijo doce em sua testa para responder:

— Você é incrível, sabia? Acho que é por isso que eu me apaixonei por você. Não me restou nenhuma outra opção. 

Raphael sentiu-se feliz, contente, mas principalmente em paz. No ar, o seu azul, jovem como uma criança e desacostumado com as novidades do mundo, parecia brincar com a tonalidade de Bruno; ambos revolviam-se juntos, entrelaçando-se e então se separando, dançando e se conhecendo da mesma forma que os corpos no chão se tornavam cada vez mais familiares com a forma, o cheiro e o sabor um do outro. A intimidade nunca parecera tão fácil. 

— Eu me apaixonei por você porque você é todo azul. A minha cor favorita de todas as cores. 

Raphael não ofereceu mais explicações e, no fim das contas, não foi necessário. Ambos se entreolharam e ali, viu que Bruno simplesmente  _ entendia  _ — e por enquanto, no caos de um ano complicado, de uma adaptação difícil, de um tratamento psicológico tortuoso, de um vestibular que parecia cada vez mais ameaçador, aquilo foi mais do que ele sequer poderia pedir. 

Nunca procurara pela serenidade de espírito, mas a encontrara mesmo assim, e enquanto pudesse dividi-la com Bruno, então assim o faria. Eram, no fim, como as próprias cores, não mais belas juntas do que separadas — apenas diferentes. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
